


Pick Me

by caratkat (ohohomos)



Series: Twenty Days of Waiting [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohomos/pseuds/caratkat
Summary: Lee Jihoon needs a date for the school ball, so he rented Kim Mingyu.





	Pick Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late! Sorry. Unbetaed.

Soonyoung and Seokmin love annoying the shit out of Jihoon. Its like they have the daily mission to irritate him with their crazy antics. From talking in high pitch while in his presence to dyeing his hair pink as a prank.

Now, Dumb and Dumber are good friends. They made sure Jihoon ate proper meal, got enough social interactions (at least three times) in a week, and actually help with his studies. Its just that, they would rather annoy him from being single since birth than help him get a date for the upcoming ball.

Choi Seungcheol, their Club President, threatens to publish their most embarrassing photos in the school paper if they attend without a date or not attend the ball at all. Now, Jihoon is not afraid of Choi because he knows those are just empty threats coming from him, but Yoon Jeonghan, the Secretary, will definitely do it and he got some serious blackmail materials in his trusty phone. That dick.

So Jihoon have a dilemma. He can't ask any of his friends, as they have their own activities on that night. That left him no one to ask help from. He got four close friends and they are all no help.

He's just thinking of more ways to avoid Jeonghan's evil scheme when Dumb and Dumber burst into his room.

“JIHOON! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!” Soonyoung shouted, gasping his opened laptop in his arms, Seokmin following him with an excited grin on his face.

“We finally knew where you could find a date!” Seokmin said. Soonyoung cleared his table to settle his laptop in front on Jihoon. When Jihoon looked at the opened page, he looked at the other two with disbelief.

“DATE FOR RENT” it proclaimed in bold letters. There are various photos of boys and girls with various appearance. Its like a shopping page, but you could only see people as merchandise on it.

“Seriously?” Jihoon said, starting to get irritated, as he had predicted. The two looked like dears in the headlights. Seokmin immidiately shook his head.

“Hyung! This is proven and tested. Hansol tried this and he got who be wanted. You know Seungkwan from Mass Communications Dept? He's one of the Boyfriends.” Seokmin said. He knew Boo Seungkwan. He's one of the broadcasters for entertainment during lunchtime. But Hansol using this service? Jihoon couldn't believe it. Their Auditor had the face of an actor, why would he use something like this?

Jihoon must’ve looked uncertain because Soonyoung got defensive.

“Look, we got this idea from Hansol since we're asking around for you. Most of the guys here are just students from this university and those around the neighbourhood. They are harmless! If you want we could try it then I'll do a background check on your date. Sounds good?” Soonyoung explained. Well, Soonyoung could might as well be a FBI agent with his data gathering skills, being an IT student helped. He could trust him.

And since the ball is tomorrow night, this is the fastest way he could find a date. So he reluctantly agreed.

They answered basic questions. Date and time duration of the rent, preference on gender (Jihoon picked male. He figured being with a girl is a lot more embarrassing than to be with a guy. Plus, he's gay), and his personal and contact details.

They actually read the short terms and conditions to be safe. Its just the basic; their personal info won’t be published and the business expected the same from them, protecting their boys. No inappropriate actions, blah blah blah. Boring stuff to protect both the client and the service provider. Seokmin, the Political Science major, deemed it safe.

They checked agreed and they were redirected to a new page.

“Oh! Now this is where the fun starts.” Soonyoung said, wiggling his fingers in an excitable manner. Seokmin mirrors it, but Jihoon doesn't really care.

“So, taller or shorter than you? Taller. Let's pick taller.” Soonyoung asked but didn't wait for Jihoon's answer. Whatever, he'll just comment if he doesn't want their answer.

Other questions are asked, like older or younger (younger), well built or lean figure (well built), cute or handsome (handsome), short haired or long haired (short), good boy or bad boy look (good boy), gentle or hot mess (gentle. Soonyoung wanted to pic hot mess, but Jihoon wrestled him to pick the other)).

In a few seconds, they are sent two cropped pictures of two different boys showing a “charm point". One is of slant, feline like eyes and the other is a cute smile with protruding canines. The two looked at Jihoon for his answer and he click the smile. Soonyoung and Seokmin high fived.

After waiting, they received a full body picture of Kim Mingyu, a year younger than Jihoon, studying at the neighbouring school specialising in Broadcasting. He's on his second year and he could cook, sew, do the laundry, and one of the highest rated Boyfriend in the site. Jihoon looked at the price.

“Huh, I thought it'll be higher.” Jihoon is actually willing to pay triple. Soonyoung clapped his shoulders and shoved a ticket on his face.

“And what's more, Hansol gave us a discount coupon that would cover the entire bill. You know what this means? Free date!” Seokmin whooped in the background.

“Hell yeah! Are we good?” the two shared a high five once again. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Just look up on this guy's Facebook or Instagram or whatever. I need to finish editing my paper.” Jihoon dismissed them. The two happily went out after saying their goodbyes.

Once out of Jihoon's room, Seokmin exhaled the breathe he's been holding.

“That went well, right? Hyung didn't suspect a thing right?” Seokmin nervously whispered to Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked uncertain but nodded.

“As long as Mingyu won't say something idiotic, I guess its okay?” he replied, Seokmin frowned.

“Oh no, I think we're doomed. Mingyu is a bigger idiot than me. “ he said, hand covering his lips in worry. He looked at Soonyoung and the two burst out laughing just by imagining the disaster Kim Mingyu is going to be when he finally meet his crush, Lee Jihoon. They can't wait for the stories to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one! Thanks for reading! See you at #SVTIdealCutinManila!!!


End file.
